


Hidden Feelings

by KellytheWarriorMaiden22



Category: Xiaolin Chronicles, Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 07:32:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellytheWarriorMaiden22/pseuds/KellytheWarriorMaiden22
Summary: Having trouble falling asleep on night, Raimundo decides to pay Jack Spicer a late night visit. *yaoi warning!*





	Hidden Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first raijack story. I hope you like it!

After a long, exhausting day the monks were ready to retire to their sleeping quarters. Kimiko bid her male teammates goodnight and went inside her room. Clay, Raimundo, Omi and Ping Pong went to their room, which they shared, and got ready for bed. After changing into their pajamas, Omi resumed his usual head stand with Ping Pong doing the same and feel asleep in a meditative like posture. Clay fluffed his pillow a bit and laid down with Dojo slithering under his cowboy hat. He really liked it under there. It was warm, dark and his hair was very soft. 

Raimundo just laid on his mat staring at the ceiling. He wasn't really tired. Something has been clawing at him and he doesn't know how to deal with it. A certain red headed Heylin has been on his mind for a while and it was confusing him to no end. Raimundo didn't understand why he was having these romantic feelings for Jack. They were rivals. They were not meant to like each other especially in a romantic way.

Raimundo has not told anyone about this in fear of being rejected. He considered telling Master Fung, but was too embarrassed to say anything. Sitting up, he ran his fingers through his hair. "What am I going to do?" Raimundo stood up and walked towards the window and looked at the full moon. He let his mind wander for a bit and decided to pay Jack a visit. 

It was a crazy idea, but he didn't know what else to do. Maybe if he told Jack his feelings, he would feel better. _I can't believe I'm actually doing this._ Stripping out of his pajamas, Raimundo quickly put on his cargo pants and light blue tank top. He put on his green sweater and shoes and silently walked out of the sleeping quarter. He stepped outside the temple and was greeted with a cool breeze. 

Zipping up his hoodie, he jogged down the marble steps and walked quickly towards the direction that lead to Jack's place which was about half a mile away. Getting tired of walking, he pulled out his sword of Lucida and decided to wind surf to Jack's home. He saw the familiar electricity shooting satellites on Jack's roof top and landed on the ground. Putting his sword away, Raimundo walked up to the building and pushed the door open which was always unlocked. 

He walked inside and looked around. It was quite aside from the loud snoring coming from inside Jack's RV. Raimundo walked over to the vehicle and stood outside the door. Not wanting to just barge in and scare the living day lights out of Jack, he knocked on the RV door. When nothing happened, he knocked again and this time a little louder. He heard Jack let out a huh and heard the creaking of a mattress and bare feet walk across the floor. Raimundo stood back a bit when he heard the door unlock and open. 

There stood Jack clad in his pajamas with sleepy eyes and drool on the side of his mouth. Jack rubbed his eyes and tried to clear his vision to see who woke him up in the middle of the night. His eyes cleared and focused on Raimundo who was standing there with a small smile on his face. 

"Sup Jack?" 

"Raimundo?! What are you doing here? Where are the other xiaolin losers?" Raimundo looked down at his feet. 

"Back at the temple sleeping. I need to talk to you about something?" Jack let out a yawn.

"Talk to me? About what?" 

"It's um..it's a little embarrassing. Can I come in?" Jack sighed and stepped to the side to let Raimundo in.

"Come on. This better be quick because I need my beauty sleep!" Raimundo walked past Jack and stepped inside the RV. Jack closed the door and sat down on his RV bed and patted the space next to him. 

"Come sit down." Raimundo sat down next to him and folded his hands in his lap. 

"So, tell me what's going on." Raimundo took a deep breath and looked at Jack. 

"Please don't freak out or anything. I really need to get this off my chest." 

"What is it?" 

"Okay. I um...I..  think I have a... crush.. on you." Jack started at him in shock. His mouth hanging open. This was totally unexpected. No one has ever liked him in that way before. He would have never thought that one of his enemies would crush on him. 

"Wait Y...you like me?" Raimundo closed his eyes and nodded his head. 

"Yeah. I don't know why, I just do. Every time I see you or hear your voice, I just start feeling strange. I even think what it would feel like to kiss you." Jack's face flushed red. 

"Wow um..I was not expecting this."

"Yeah. I really needed to get that off my chest." Jack stared at Raimundo and sat a little closer to him. 

"Do you um want to share a kiss?" Raimundo blushed. 

"You want to kiss?"

"I..if you don’t want to kiss that's fine." Raimundo sat closer to the red head until their thighs were touching and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. 

"No. I want to kiss you Jack." Jack looked at him in surprise. He was expecting Raimundo to recoil away from him like all the others.

"Really?" Rai smiled. 

"Sure. I think I'll feel way better after I do this."

They looked into each other's eyes and intertwined their fingers. They moved their faces close and slowly closed their eyes as their lips met in a soft, warm kiss. Raimundo gently cupped Jack's cheek and kissed him with a little more passion. Jack noticed this and did the same. Raimundo's lips felt so good and his scent was exotic. 

Jack couldn't help but run his fingers through the Brazilian's soft, thick hair. Raimundo moaned a bit into the kiss and broke away. His face was flustered and eyes glazed with lust. Jack breathed heavily and looked at Raimundo with the same lustful look. He noticed the bulge in Raimundo's pants and smirked.

"Take your clothes off." 

"Okay." 

Raimundo stood up and unzipped his hoodie and pulled it off. He discarded his tank top next and unbuttoned his pants and slid them off. Jack marveled at the other male's body. His arms and legs were lean with muscle. His chest well sculpted and abs defined. His body was perfect. All that training he did really payed off. Raimundo smiled and slid off his boxers letting his erection spring free.

Jack's face turned redder and almost looked away when he saw Raimundo's exposed manhood. The size of it looked healthy for a man. Maybe around 6 inches. He also noticed that he had a happy trail that lead down to the patch of dark brown pubic hair. Raimundo did a sexy pose. 

"Like what you see, Spicer?" Jack bit his lip and moaned at the sight.

"Oh yes. Come closer." Raimundo slowly walked up to Jack and stood in front of him. Jack wrapped his arms around the other's body and placed soft kisses on his stomach. He let his hands caress Raimundo's firm butt and down the back of his thighs. Raimundo moaned softly and ran his fingers through Jack's soft, red hair. Jack pulled Raimundo down on the bed and got on top of him. 

"Aren't you going to take your clothes off Jack?" 

"Do you want me to?" Raimundo nodded his head. 

"Yeah. I want to see you." Jack smiled and pulled off his pajama top. Jack was lean but his muscles weren't as defined as Raimundo's. His torso was a little broader than his through. Jack pulled off his pants and boxers and slid them off his legs. Raimundo got a good view of Jack's body and studied every detail. Jack was a little thicker than him and he had a small patch of red pubic hair. 

Raimundo bit his lip. "You look good." Jack smiled bashfully. 

"Thanks, but not as good as you hot stuff." Jack leaned down and kissed Raimundo again. He let his lips wander down to Raimundo's neck and sucked on the skin softly leaving a hickey. Raimundo moaned at the feeling. Then he felt Jack's warm, wet tongue trail up his neck to his earlobe and nibbled on it. He would have never thought that Jack would be good at this. 

"Does this feel good, baby?" Jack whispered huskily in his ear. Raimundo nodded his head. 

"It feels really good. It's making me more aroused." Jack stopped nibbling on Raimundo's ear and looked down at his rock-hard erection which was leaking precum at the tip. Jack smirked and kissed his way down to Raimundo's penis. He nuzzled it softly and slowly rolled his tongue around the tip and took it into his mouth sucking gently. Raimundo threw his head back in pleasure. The feeling of Jack's warm, soft mouth was incredible. 

Jack took his whole penis into his mouth and sucked on it like a popsicle. He then reached a hand up and massaged his testicles. Raimundo was moaning wildly as he gripped the blankets. He was very close. He unconsciously thrusted into Jack's mouth which made him gag a little but he continued sucking. 

Raimundo let out a cry of ecstasy as he reached his orgasm. His body shook as he cummed into Jack's mouth and felt his body relax. Jack pulled his penis out of his mouth and swallowed the cum. He crawled back up to the now breathless Raimundo. Jack smiled and wiped the sweat off his face. Raimundo looked up at him and a lazy smiled graced his lips. 

"Wow...that was amazing." Jack chuckled. "I bet. You nearly chocked me thrusting into my mouth." 

"Haha sorry about that." Jack kissed his cheek and softly whispered against it. 

"Now it's my turn." Raimundo sat up and kissed him. 

"Okay. Lay down." Jack got off of Raimundo laid on his back. Raimundo straddled Jack's thighs and kissed him deeply. He let his tongue graze over Jack's teeth and into his mouth. Raimundo's tongue explored the warm, wet cavern and felt Jack's tongue wrestle against his. Raimundo grinded against Jack a little causing him to moan softly and pulled away. Raimundo's hand wandered down to Jack's penis and he softly gripped it. Jack gasped at the feeling and squirmed a bit. 

Raimundo gave his penis a few firm pumps before sliding down and taking it into his mouth. Jack bucked his hips and let out a loud moan. Raimundo sucked on his penis expertly and softly let his teeth graze over the tip. Jack reached his hands down and ran his fingers through Raimundo's hair. 

"Oh baby. That feels so good." Raimundo pulled his penis out of his mouth much to Jack's disappointment. He straddled Jack's thighs and grabbed both of their members in his hand. He pumped their erections against each other and Jack threw back his head in pleasure. 

"You like that, babe?"

"Mmm...oh yes! Keep going, honey! Make me cum!" Raimundo pumped faster and both let out a cry of pleasure as they reached their orgasms. Cum shot out of their members and dripped onto Jack's stomach and Raimundo's thighs. Jack laid against his pillows breathing heavily. Raimundo got off Jack's thighs and laid down next to him. Jack wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close to his sweaty chest. 

Raimundo smiled and let his head rest against Jack's chest. He listened to his beating heart and felt fingers gently comb through his hair and a pair of soft lips press against his forehead. 

"That was so amazing. I never had an orgasm that pleasurable before." Raimundo chuckled. 

"Me either. I guess it feels way better when someone else touches you."

"Yeah. Do you masturbate?" 

"I do sometimes. Only when the others aren't around. What about you?" 

"Yup. I do it when Wuya is not around. I don't want her catching me during my private time." 

"Haha I feel you."

"So um..how long have you had a crush on me?" Raimundo hummed. 

"A while. I never told anyone about it. I was kind of afraid to." 

"I see. I had a crush on you too and like you, I was afraid to say anything. I didn't think you would have the same feelings for me since we are on opposite sides."

"Me too, but I guess that saying is true. Opposites attract. We just shared a moment of passion together and we're rivals."

"Not anymore we are. Do you want to be my boyfriend?" Raimundo blinked in surprise and smiled.

"Sure. I'll be your boyfriend." Jack smiled and hugged Raimundo closer. 

"Thank you. This will be just between us." 

"Right. Only us." 

They shared a few kisses and snuggled against each under the covers until dawn. Raimundo was going to have to make up an excuse as to why he wasn't at the temple, but he pushed that aside and cuddled close to his new lover Jack Spicer. 


End file.
